Talk:Atlas Omega
Varieties Talk the title of the article is spelled wrong, don't know how to change it. There shouldnt be any "Alacritous" in the first place. Name of the shield itself is "Omega". Alacritous is just properties prefix. It can be a "Hardened" or even "Impenetrable" Omega. Just as there are "Glorious Revolution" , "Caustic Revolution", "Shattering Revolution" etc. there can be many different modificaions of this shield with any prefix that corresponds to it attributes. Also it is Atlas shield so it will always have some shock-protection on it (Very handy against Shocktroopers, and lets you withstand more than just 1-2 hits from Lancer's main caliber.)Sinael 16:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Actually it appears that the Omega can only come with the prefix Alacritous - any other prefix is almost certainly evidence that the shield has been modded. See: Bukkithead's Legendary prefixes list for known genuine prefixes of Orange and Cyan weapons and items. Outbackyak 07:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry to put your mojo down but Alacritous is the only legit prefix. my baby boy File:Alacritous_Omega.png Shown Item Name at pickup... I just realized that those shields never show any Manufacturer name, when i drop them and pick up again. Only is shown for all pearl shields. Is that normal? ADreamer 11:08, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : yes 11:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Bullet resistance debunked http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=118352 Daemmerung 05:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Apparently, this place is a hive of scum and villany. 17:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Rose Omega? I was playing on the Xbox 360 with my friend, and he started taking about a shield called the "Rose Omega". I told him he was full of it, that it doesn't exist. He drops it at my feet. It has the flavor text of both the Rose and the Omega shields. When i equipped it it had A REDICULOUSLY high capacity. (i think into the 200,000+ range) Anyone got any information on this? 19:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Its modded. Someone has used a program called WillowTree to put the parts of both shields into one shield. There are some items that can spawn in game with parts from two different items ( Dahl Hornet and Dahl Dove ) because the items are made from different parts from the same in game manufacturer. The "Ashin" Rose shield can spawn in game and the "Atlas" Omega shield can spawn in game but they can not spawn together as one shield as they are from two different in game manufacturers. 20:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :the rose omega modded shield is essentially a "god mode" shield. the wearer will not be able to take sufficient, if any, damage to down him / her. 21:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Mate? You want my opinion on that sheild? Dissapointing. Good for anything like crawmerax, he cant touch this(Lol... Music remark...) But it takes the fun out of the game... Sticking with normal omega. Alpha and that other thing for life brother. My Omega I am completely baffled. Just in awe. This is on the ps3 and was obtained through playthrough 1. My friends little brother obtatined this at level 15 as Roland, and we can almost confirm that it is not modded. Granted it is on the ps3 as well. Supposidly this was a drop, he just picked it up some how. Is this a glitch? What in the world is this thing? There is also some talk of a Rose Omega? Behold. The Plaguebearer Omega. 2147483647/9 w/ Quick Health Regen. I deserve an explaination for this. I am not screwing with anyone as none of us generated this. This totally breaks the game. See attached photos. I can't find any information on a "Plaguebearer" Suffix as well. Not to mention this is Tediore and not Atlas. I will be asking him more questions and I will update when I can. Lambo of Ghini (talk) 21:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :ill assume you are having a laugh? 22:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Just posting for answers. I had a quick reply from a mod already though. He's confirming that this is most likely a Rose Omega sheild that was renamed. I need to do more reasearch on modding. I'll be deleting this post if I can, otherwise I suppose this is for anyone else who comes across a modded sheild to this extreme. Just haven't seen any 'invicible' modded sheilds yet. Lambo of Ghini (talk) 00:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) as you say we'll keep this for other who happen to see one. rose omega is technically invincible though it doesnt help prevent trespass. 01:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The item level for scorpio shields will determine whether it displays 2^31 in the positive or negative. 08:59, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Fallout 3 Reference Look, I know this has been discussed but in my opinion omitting the fact that the bible reference is related to Fallout 3 seems a bit silly, since several other weapons and items in the Borderlands series also reference that game, plus if we omit one reference on the grounds of 'it is unrelated to Borderlands' then why not omit them all? It's no accident that the reference was used and it's already clear that the developers at Gearbox both acknowlege that game's existance plus obviously hold it in high esteem. I just can't quite see what the fuss is about. Surely re-adding it wouldn't mess up the entire wiki. Thanks for listening. B34st m3 (talk) 18:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :The policy of this wiki is to post the origin of the reference, not any presumed references of references in between. This is due to the the already overburdened nature of references stitched into these games, and the huge number of potential intermediate references that could dominate some articles. Also, please only mention references if the evidence to support them is both linked and is beyond reasonable doubt. "May be," "possibly," and so forth will be reverted. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:14, March 1, 2014 (UTC)